The emergence of pathogens resistant to known antibiotic therapy is becoming a serious global healthcare problem (Chu, et al., (1996) J. Med. Chem., 39: 3853–3874). Thus, there is a need to discover new broad-spectrum antibiotics useful in combating multidrug-resistant organisms. Importantly, it has now been discovered that certain compounds have antibacterial activity, and, therefore, may be useful for the treatment of bacterial infections in mammals, particularly in humans.
WO99/37635, WO00/21948, WO00/21952, WO0043383, WO00/78748, WO01/07433, WO01/07432, WO01/25227, WO0208224, WO0224684, PCT/GB01/05653, PCT/GB01/05661 and WO02040474 disclose quinoline and naphthyridine derivatives having antibacterial activity.